


Welcoming Arms

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Kink Meme, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things Brandt has forgotten about in his time away from the field.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcoming Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Original written for a Team orgy prompts on Ghost Protocol kink meme but ended up being very schmoopy with little sex.

Will set the papers he’d been reading down on table. He arched his back, working out the stiffness there from hours spent going over the files for another team’s next mission. Another few months and his replacement would be fully up and running, leaving Will as an agent.

The transition from Chief analyst back to field agent had left Will feeling off kilter and trying to find his feet again. Though in being honest with himself he’d been feeling this way the moment Ethan Hunt came back into his life. He couldn’t help wondering once he was fully transition back to being an agent if that would continue as long as he was on Ethan’s team. The man had a way throwing the best laid plans out the window and going with his gut. The crazy thing was it paid off.

Will sat back against the couch, rubbing the back of his neck. He was a damn good analyst, rising quickly up the ranks once he’d removed himself from the field after Croatia. But he’d also been a good agent and he’d hadn’t truly realized how much he’d missed the danger and adrenalin rush until Moscow.

“Ah...”

The soft sound drew Will’s attention to the bedroom with its partly opened door. From inside he could make out the rustle of the bed sheets, the quiet moans and grunts of his team having sex.

Will closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the couch as he listened in. He slowed his breathing down in order to better hear the noises they made, feeling himself starting to respond.

That was another thing he’d forgotten about being in the field. Some teams, mainly those who were incredibly close, became intimate in every way. Not just knowing each other’s habits and secrets, or how they reacted in the field, but taking that to another level to add sex to the team dynamics.

IMF turned a blind eye to how teams worked. So long as everyone consented and were happy and functioning, IMF let its teams work out their relationships the best way each team saw fit.

“Hey.”

Will smiled as a hand touched his shoulder and silky hair brushed against his face. He recognized the scent of Jane’s shampoo as she slid onto his lap. She kissed him softly, Will opening his mouth to let her tongue stroke over his.

Opening his eyes, he saw Jane was wearing Ethan’s dress shirt, left unbuttoned. Will ran his fingers over the soft skin of her waist, loving the feel of her beneath his hands. The shirt still held traces of Ethan’s cologne mixed in with the scent of Jane’s skin to send Will’s senses reeling.

“Ethan’s orders. You’re done work for the night.” Jane said.

She moved off his lap, snagging Will’s hand to pull him after her.

He went willingly.

Ethan and Benji shifted apart on the bed to make room for them. Will’s clothes were tugged from his body as his lovers stripped him naked before pulling him down into a tangle of warm mouths and limbs.

With them like this, Will felt grounded, the world making sense in the arms of his teammates. It felt like he’d finally found the place he’d been looking for.


End file.
